Angels Of Chaos
by seaweedbrain9009
Summary: Percy Jackson, Cameron Kane and Joanna Hudson were just normal demigods then everything changes and now 500 years later they are now in the army of chaos and now known as his angels and now have to go to earth the place they swore never to come back to and help the olympians defeat them or will they? Formerly known as The Hero Betrayed pairing OCxOC PercyXZoe UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**HI HI WILL UPDATE SOON VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL, DANCING AND LOVELIFE :D**

**Angels of Chaos**

**Chapter 1**

**The Betrayal and The Chance**

Percy

Well I just came back from doing a quest for Athena. Why would I do a quest for Athena you ask? Well it is simple I wanted to marry Annabeth. After the quest Athena, finally, allowed me to marry Annabeth I asked Hephaestus to forge a ring for Annabeth the weird part was that Aphrodite didn't bless the ring so I had a bad feeling. When I came home to Camp Half-Blood I immediately asked Grover where Annabeth was he said she was at the beach. After that I ran to the beach then I saw a couple making out then when I went closer I saw my half-brother Dylan kissing someone then I went nearer I saw it was Annabeth I thought "No this can't be Annabeth would never cheat on me…" then I stood up and said "Enjoying Annabeth?" then she looked at me and said "p-p-p-p-Percy? Y-y-y-Your already back from your quest?" then I shouted at her and said "were through, finished, done, history" then Dylan stood up, the nerve of that b**** and said with a smirk "you know a few minutes ago she told me she loves me more than you" after that I snapped and made a hurricane similar to the one I used in the titan war but it was stronger. After that I started to attack Dylan then when I saw campers surrounding us and watching what I was doing to Dylan then I stopped my hurricane and I saw my friend Cameron running towards us you can tell it was Cameron because he is the only one who has dark blue hair with black eyes and he always wears black and white clothes. He ran past me and punched Dylan in the face. After he punched Dylan once I decided to stop Cameron from punching him he was lucky Cameron was punching him not using his dual swords. I finally got to pull Cameron away from him but he got to kick his nuts before I got him off. Then Chiron came and looked at us and seemed to understand and said "Everyone back to your regular activities". After Chiron announced that I went to my cabin and slept the entire time slept through dinner and slept through the campfire. The next day I took a walk around camp early in the morning knowing no one was awake yet but boy was I wrong. I saw Cameron jogging around camp at five in the morning I walked around then the horn for breakfast blew. I went to my cabin to clean up for breakfast. When I went to the mess hall everyone was looking at me with anger in their eyes guess Dylan and Annabeth told them lies. Only a few didn't looked at me like the others a handful of them Katie, The Stoll brothers, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Piper, Cameron, Joanna and Miranda. Let me tell you this Joanna is a daughter of Demeter she was there yesterday and was using the plants to break Cameron away from Dylan. She has black hair that is past her shoulders, she has brown eyes she was wearing what she usually wore a light blue sun dress with light blue sandals and a light blue headband I looked at the Athena table and caught Cameron staring at her. After breakfast my dad Poseidon came and said "I would like to introduce to you my **new **favourite son Dylan Evans" I looked at him with horror in my eyes after that happened everyone was starting to ignore me and listen to Dylan saying he is the best hero ever people were also ignoring Cameron and Joanna because of me then I met with the two and told them about leaving camp and they happily joined me

At night we went to Thalia's pine tree and looked down at camp my used to be home and looked at my friends Joanna and Cameron and looked down and left

3 days since we left camp and we were attacked by a lot of monsters we were about to pass out because we were so tired then a portal came then a man in a black suit with stars on it but the weird part was the stars were moving came out and he said his name was chaos the creator he talked to the three of us and asked if we wanted to join his army he said it was a good start we immediately said yes with no hesitation then we jumped in to the portal and we were outside a black castle with stars on it he said to someone "Tell the army that the son of Poseidon, Athena and the daughter of Demeter is here"

I interrupted him saying "um excuse me sir the three of us would like a fresh new start with no traces of the past we would want new names and if you would like, claim us as your children" then chaos looked at us and asked "what names would you want?"

Joanna answered "Void "

Cameron answered "Alpha"

I answered "Omega"

Then chaos smiled at us then he said "look up" I looked up and it looked like he was claiming us as his children the trident above my head turned to a void the owl above Cameron turned to the same thing and so was Joanna's. Then his army bowed down to us acknowledging we are the children of chaos

**Hi guys made a poll in my account go check it out please vote so that i can make this nice every story needs a love thing in it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The return**

**Alpha/Cameron**

It has been 500 years since we trained under chaos himself and now we have attained the powers of all the gods, titans and primordials even some of chaos' power and one of the cool things are we have wings that are now part of our bodies all of our wings are black because our dad is Chaos and the three of us (Void, Alpha and Omega) are now the second most powerful beings in the universe next to Chaos himself. We came back from our mission and reported back to our father for our next mission. We entered his room and started briefing us "I got news from Earth and heard that Gaea, the Giants and the Titans are rising and are planning to topple the gods even though Gaea is my daughter would prefer the gods rule so I am sending the three of you and my army to help them."

Then me and my siblings realised that we were going back to the place we swore never to go back to we started complaining then father said "if the three of you were to be my heir you must learn to put your feelings aside."

Knowing that this was an argument we couldn't win we told him "can you tell the gods about us I don't feel like talking much"

**Zeus**

It is the winter solstice ever since the hero Percy Jackson had disappeared with Cameron Kane and Joanna Hudson we kept talking about them every solstice Athena, Poseidon and Demeter have sadness and guilt in their eyes because they ignored their children and thus made them go away at least my children like me and as usual all the camp counsellors were there (they made them immortal) we were talking about Percy then Annabeth shouted "Don't we have anything else to talk about besides Percy?" Then Apollo spoke up and said "well Gaea, the Giants and the Titans are rising" then out of nowhere a man in a black suit with stars then Zeus thundered (sorry Can't help it) "WHO ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT THE MEETING OF THE GODS!" the guy in the suit said "oh Zeus can't you recognize your own great grandfather?" Then Zeus bowed down to him along with all the gods and campers the guy in the suit said "I am Chaos creator of all I am here to offer my help in your problem with my daughter and her children" then Ares asked "why would you want to help us fight against your own daughter?" chaos answered "well simple I prefer you gods ruling the earth more than my daughter" "anyways back to business I will send in my three assassins or my angels I would like to call them and a few of my army as well but be careful with my angels they do not like you guys for what you guys did to them before" I ask "do we know them?" Chaos answered "kinda ..." then suddenly three portals appear out of no where and three humans with wings come out I know now why Chaos calls them his angels because with their wings they look like angels.

**Joanna/Void**

Well that was an fail entrance we came in right when father said "kinda" well while we were just standing there and the Olympians were analyzing us father spoke in our minds "I forgot to tell you three you are staying in Camp Half-Blood but only reveal yourselves when Chiron asks but make sure you guys give them alot of suspense of guessing who you three are" then I looked at father and he winked at me I thought to myself "ahhh great we are staying in the place we hate great super great..."**(a/n notice the sarcasm)** well this was gonna be interesting well more interesting than the 2 years of war in the nebula galaxy. After father was done talking he left us there in Mount Olympus I thought to myself "can't believe that I thought that the gods were good to demigods" then Poseidon asked Omega "do you know where my son is?" I answered for Omega "why would you want to know you? practically disowned him and two other kids that support him besides we can't tell you that we promised him that we can't tell him where he is" then Zeus Thundered **(a/n no pun intended but couldn't help it)**"I COMMAND YOU TO TELL US WHERE PERCY JACKSON IS!" then Alpha said to him "well you don't command us only chaos can order us besides we are loyal to our promise" then he stuck his tongue at him and I thought to myself "wow alpha how mature" then after that Athena asked "well do you know where my son is?" Omega answered "well we do but can't tell you we promised him besides you gods banished Percy, Cameron and Joanna from Olympus and Camp Half-Blood" then the three of us got pissed at them and flew to Camp Half-Blood.

I like our wings it is easy to use and is nice for combat we can use it for fighting in the air and for travelling besides we were to lazy to make a portal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Arrival At Camp Half-Blood**

**Omega/Percy**

Well here we are on the way to Camp Half-Blood I would rather prefer going to Camp Jupiter but no Dad said "you are staying in Camp Half-Blood" so no choice on complaining now I am wondering how much changes has there been in Camp Half-Blood then I remembered something I shouted at Alpha and Void "Alpha, Void use Dad's gift to us so we can change our appearances" I used mine and I had Silver hair and Orange eyes **(a/n see my avatar)** while Alpha made his appearance like mine only his eyes were grey and his hair is in a similar way as mine **(a/n look for Fubuki Shirou this is how Alpha looks like)** while Void made her hair Color is like ours and her hair is all down and is long it was up to her chest I looked at Alpha and caught him staring at Void. Even before we joined Chaos I keep seeing him staring at Void we all know that Alpha and Void like each other why won't Alpha just ask her out? Great now I sound like a child of Aphrodite and while Alpha wasn't looking Void was staring at him this is weird but oh look we are near Camp Half-Blood and it is probably time for lunch muahahaha suprise entrance time

**Alpha/Cameron**

Oh look at CHB it is bigger than before wait is that REYNA and JASON I see? I thought they were in the other side of the country well maybe they combined camps interesting... well better use our portals as an entrance I bet they will be surprised I heard Omega say "let's portal in but wear the cape to hide our wings and let's try teleporting next to Chiron"

**Chiron**

I was eating my lunch peacefully but still thinking were Percy, Cameron and Joanna went and why Percy and Cameron were Beating up Dylan I wonder... then suddenly three portals came in front of the table and three humans came out with capes their presence seems familiar but I haven't seen any person all my life with that kind of hair color.

**Alpha/Cameron**

Dang it we missed Chiron and appeared in front of him oh well at least we got them surprised everyone was shocked that we came out of no where and well our aura is quite powerful compared to their auras then we looked at them and it seems they didn't get the message from Zeus ha sucks to be a demigod always gets the news last ha ha. Then an IM appeared next to us well speak of the devil it is Zeus he said to everyone "well looks like you have arrived. Heroes and Chiron this is the Angels of Chaos they are here to help us in this war against the titans, Gaea and the giants The one on the left is Void, the middle is Omega and the right one is Alpha we need them in the war to win" then Dylan shouted from the Poseidon table "what do you need them for? You've got me the greatest hero ever" Zeus answered "well let us see what you can do against them you Dylan will have to pick two other people so that you can fight all three Angels." Well this is gonna be easy I mean we are the second strongest beings in the universe what can three puny demigods can do against us? Zeus continued "we will all be watching and here are the rules Magical weapons are allowed no killing first one to be disarmed or knocked out wins" hehe so we can use our wings let me see what they can do against us. Dylan shouted "how can they be angels they don't even have wings" the three of us angels of Chaos removed our capes and our majestic wings were there. Our wings were 6 feet long in terms of width in length it is three feet long and it was pure black I hope Dylan chooses Apollo campers to go against us. After we showed our wings I told them "I forgot to mention the three of us are children of Chaos too" then everybody got shocked and for a moment I saw fear in the eyes of Dylan ha ha sucks to be him. Then Dylan went back to being his cocky self and started bragging of what he has done "well good luck to you, you are fighting the greatest hero ever I killed Hyperion and killed-"I interrupted him shouting "YOU ARE NO HERO LAST TIME I CHECKED DURING THE TITAN WAR YOU WERE HIDING AND WHEN YOU SAW PERCY WAS GONNA DELIVER THE FINAL BLOW YOU THREW YOUR SWORD AT PERCY YOU MISSED AND IT HIT HYPERION AND YOU ARE NOT THE GREATEST HERO PERCY IS HE TOLD THE THREE OF US WHAT YOU GUYS DID TO HIM HE SAVED ALL OF YOU ESPECIALLY" points at Annabeth "YOU, YOU SLUT HE SAVED YOU NUMEROUS TIMES AND WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO? YOU THREW HIM AWAY LIKE TRASH WELL HE TOLD US THAT WE WILL ONLY HELP YOU DEMIGODS IF WE THINK YOU ARE WORTHY ENOUGH TO SAVE BUT SINCE WE FOLLOW CHAOS WE ARE SUPPOSED TO SAVE YOU" then Dylan shouted back "DID WE ASK FOR YOUR HELP?" I shouted back at him "WELL YOUR PARENTS DID" all the demigods looked at the IM and saw Zeus nodding in agreement to what I was telling them "You Dylan are no hero wanna know why? I will show everyone what happened during the titan war" I snapped my fingers and everyone saw what I was telling them was true then I made the screen skip to why Percy was killing Dylan. I said "see now everyone you are following an ego-maniac, power hungry, attention loving, unworthy bitch". Then Dylan brought out his sword and charged at me well I just flapped my wings and he flew back all the way out of the dining hall. All of the demigods looked at us with awe, fear and anger in their eyes I whispered to Omega and Void "well three on three seems unfair to them so why not make it us on as those who want to fight us?" both of them nodded in agreement I yelled "Demigods! We have decided to change the rules of the fight it is us angels of Chaos versus all demigods that want to fight us the fight will be tomorrow after lunch in the arena"

After that me, Omega and Void flew above Camp Half-Blood and made a cabin in the sky since we don't like being bothered. We unpacked our things there and I was the first to finish packing so I just sat at my bed then Void finished unpacking and took out all of our disguises and we looked like our normal selves again then Void sat next to me and said "that weird..." I replied "well he is an ego maniac and well I always wanted to say that in his face". Void looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes and smiled then she leaned in and kissed me I was surprised at first then I kissed her back then I started leaning back on my bed with her on top of me kissing me then Omega said "Cameron, Joanna please don't have sex while I am here". Both Joanna and I blushed and we both shouted "PERCY!" Luckily the cabin was sound proof and the widow's were pitch black so no one can see nor hear what is inside

**Hello it is me the awesome seaweedbrain9009 i made a poll on who should I pair Percy up with go look at it and vote thank you ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The fight**

**Void/Joanna**

That was perfect I can't believe I just kissed the guy I was crushing on for centuries FREAKING CENTURIES and it was the moment I always dreamt of kissing Cameron Mitchell Kane well it was perfect until Percy came and ruined the moment wow that part sucked only if we can find someone to pair Percy up with... wait a minute I am starting to think like a child of Aphrodite oh well can't help it I am a girl after all. Now it is around six hours since the argument between Cameron and that man whore happened. I mean seriously when he was sixteen he practically had sex with almost every girl in camp luckily I quickly turned him down the hard way. Well I realized that our clothes were dirty and Cameron noticed to and his motherly nature side appeared ordered us to change our clothes while he will do the laundry, he is amazing he can cook like a professional chef, he can do the laundry (me and Percy don't know how), and he has an amazing voice in singing but he never sings in public when he gives speeches or talks about the strategy to everyone he can do that without being nervous but singing in public I think he would rather to a year's worth of laundry than doing that. After I bathed I heard Cameron singing to one of his favourite songs by The Cab **(a/n only for you The Cab fans) **I hear singing the beginning of it and being his girlfriend I listened

"There's a shop down the street, where they sell plastic rings, for a quarter a piece, I swear it. Yeah, I know that it's cheap, not like gold in your dreams, but I hope that you'll still wear it.

Yeah, the ink may stain my skin, and my jeans may all be ripped. I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you.

... And there's no guarantee, that this will be easy. It's not a miracle ya need, believe me. Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren't what you need, you need me.

There's a house on the hill, with a view of the town, and I know how you adore it. So I'll work everyday, through the sun, and the rain, until I can afford it.

Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy, cause they can only see, I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you.

... And there's no guarantee, that this will be easy. It's not a miracle ya need, believe me. Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren't what you need, you need me."

Then I decided to join and sing with him as his backup singer because I know that the coming part will need two people

"(You need me, I know you need me, you need me, I know you need me)

Ink may stain my skin, and my jeans may all be ripped. I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you.

... And there's no guarantee, That this will be easy. (This will be easy)It's not a miracle ya need, believe me. (Won't you believe me?)Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren't what you need, you need me.

(You know you need me)  
(I know you need me)You need me, (I know you need me) You need me, (I know you need me)

There's a shop down the street, where they sell plastic rings, for a quarter a piece, I swear it. Yeah, I know that it's cheap, not like gold in your dreams, but I hope that you'll still wear it."

Then we just looked at each other and stared in each other's eye and then Percy comes out of the bathroom and said "wow you guys make a great singing duo and kiss already". Then me and Cameron blushed to a deep shade of red and kissed then again Percy shouts "Cameron what's for dinner?" Cameron gets up and said to Percy "I feel like I am in a good mood so how about I fry some burgers?" Me and Percy immediately jumped around for joy Cameron's burgers are the best heck he even puts blue food colouring on Percy's burgers because we all know how he likes blue food. Since Cameron is in a good mood I decided to help him in the burgers by growing the vegetables he needs because Cameron is a vegetarian for some unknown reason why and he Hates eating meat I MEAN HATES it so he always eats vegetable well I hope he won't go all motherly on me and Percy and makes us eat vegetables. 30 minutes later all the burgers are cooked you can tell for who is which burger mine is a regular one Percy's blue and for Cameron it is Tofu. Now that we are done eating Cameron went to check on the laundry while Percy washes the dishes and I clean the table. Suddenly out of no where someone hugs me and I was so surprised I jumped then when I found out it was Cameron I laugh and we fall down and we kiss for a few moments then Percy said "wow third time this day wonder how many will there be tomorrow?" then we both look at him roll our eyes then we look at the clock and see how late it was and knowing we had a fight tomorrow we slept.

While I was sleeping Gaea (or is it Gaia) came to me in my dream and she said "greetings sister I have news to give you" I shocked of course and nodded at her to continue "I am not your enemy this time but it is our brother Erebus he wants to rule the Earth and he assembled an army full of monsters and I am her to tell you that me and my children will help well those who want to help now awaken but don't tell camp this yet tell them this tomorrow" then I woke up and I realised it was already lunch time and being the caring boyfriend Cameron is he left some lunch for me and it had a note that said "me and Percy will be back around after lunch in time for the fight we had to visit our old brother Uranus enjoy xoxoxo" After reading the note I ate lunch then bathed and got ready for the fight and once I was already in my armor and had my sword Doom Bringer and my bow and arrow ready Percy and Cameron came in with their disguises on and I had my body do the same and we were ready Percy had his only sword Black Hole with him and Cameron had his dual broad swords called The Swords of Chaos with him I knew that camp was gonna be screwed.

We flew to the arena and saw about a hundred demigods that we were gonna fight and the rest were on the stands then I noticed all the gods present there and I knew we were gonna have some fun with these demigods

**Alpha/Cameron**

I saw a hundred demigods in armor and knew we were gonna fight them and in the middle of all the demigods I saw Dylan and Annabeth haha sissy and slut at the middle being protected by a wall of demigods I thought "No wall can withstand us". Me and the other Angels of chaos landed and we were ready for the fight. Dionysus being the master of parties got up and became a referee he shouted "you all know the rules all magical weapons are allowed blah, blah, blah now BEGIN" once he shouted begin all three of us angels took to the skies with one mighty flap of our wings when I looked back at them twenty-five demigods were all ready knocked out. Percy and I looked at each other and knew our plan we swooped down with incredible speed that would have made Hermes jealous. Then we took out our swords and fought with incredible speed and strength. We knocked out fifty demigods and went backed to the skies and the remaining who knew how to use a bow and arrow shot at us and knowing their plan we made multiple copies of ourselves and landed on the ground there were ten mes (Cameron) and fifteen Omegas (Percy) and they were surrounded they fought our illusions and they thought they won because we weren't their then Void appeared in the middle of them guess they didn't remember her our plan was working. She knocked out twenty-two archers and all that were left were Annabeth, Dylan and Clarisse we swooped down and fought them with only our weapons Omega would take sissy I would Fight my pathetic excuse for a sister and Void will fight Clarisse I made three more copies of myself and willed them to fight along with me so Annabeth didn't know which is the real one so we attacked her immediately not letting her think she was pretty good she would dodge my first three strikes and while we were fighting she asked me "Who are you really? Who are you three honestly?" I didn't answer and the copies and I lined up in front of her then we made a faint and used the hilt of our swords to hit the back of her neck knocking her out I looked at Omega and he had Dylan knocked out and Void had knocked out Clarisse too again always fight the longest then we looked around and saw the eyes of the crowd it had shocked, fear and awe in them and I told them "Is this what this place turned into?" I looked at Omega and Void and we all nodded and we flew out of there with victory with us


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Unveiling**

**Omega/Percy**

Six weeks since we beat my sorry excuse for a brother Dylan's ass I admit that was the easiest fight of my life. Camp has turned into a kingdom and Dylan is the tyrant of all of this well I wish that my army will come soon I miss those annoying soldiers whom I treat like my brothers and sisters and prankmates  
(don't ask) I woke up early and decided to take a stroll and while getting ready I remembered and prayed that Chiron won't ask who we are...

While I was taking a stroll on the beach I saw Chaos come out of the portal and approached me. Father said "Hi son how are you and your siblings doing?" I answered "Cameron and Joanna are finally a couple..." after I said that I looked down. Chaos noticed this and asked "well I can tell you are lonely with them paying attention to one another more than before but they still talk to you right?" I said "yeah they do but I am just jealous they are finally a couple and I should be happy for them but I all I feel is jealousy for them having each other why can't I have someone to love?" Chaos said "well you do remember Zoe Nightshade? Well ever since she died she kept bothering your brother Uranus to let her watch how you are doing and she kept on asking me If You need her and by the looks of things I think I know what to do know" I looked at him surprised and I said "please can you bring her back to me I need her and she is also good to Cameron and Joanna so I guess they will like it when she is around too" then I heard a voice that sounded too familiar and it said "hello Percy" I looked behind Chaos and saw her the girl I've been thinking of since I left Camp Zoe Nightshade. I ran to her and she ran to me too we hugged when we broke it we stared at each other's eye and for some reason we were leaning into each other and we kissed. It felt amazing like fireworks it was way better than kissing that slut Annabeth this one felt nice and amazing when we broke the kiss because we needed air I looked at Chaos my father ran to him and hugged him and said "thank you Father out of all the blessings you gave me this is the best one thank you" and after the hug he looked at me and said "take care of her" then when I looked back at Zoe I noticed something she had wings like mine except hers was silver. I asked her "do you know how to fly?" She answered "of Course I know how to fly this is how we moved around in the sky like birds" then I saw myself staring at her she was beautiful and Joanna and Cameron get there revenge at me for ruining their moment and the both saw Zoe and ran towards her and hugged her Zoe hugged them back and they were like brother and sisters to each other. Zoe said "so you two are finally dating, huh?" she looked at Cameron and said "I swear Cameron if you break her hurt I will break you" he laughed and said "I will never ever break your heart because you my dear Joanna are my one and only" then Joanna blushed and pushed Cameron playfully and he pushed back then they started chasing each other then I remembered something "Zoe we have to change your name for a while at least until Chiron asks who we are" I looked at her and asked "how about Elektra?" she looked at me and kissed me she said "I love it" then I pushed her playfully and said "last one to the cabin makes breakfast"

Once Zoe and I arrived we didn't need to make breakfast Cameron being the chef he is made pancakes for us again he made mine blue the way I like it. After eating an extra bed appeared next to Joanna's and realized it was Zoe's bed. When we were done getting ready we flew to camp and introduced the camp to our friend Elektra (Zoe) she was happy to see them all she changed from her looks is she made her eyes purple her hair silver like the rest of us and it was tied in a pony tail. After introducing her to camp she dragged me to the archery stands **(a/n don't know what it is called) **and we shot some arrows she was impressed that I finally got to aim and shot and arrow and made it a bulls eye and I said "you can't kill with a sword use the arrow" then she also did what I did hit it straight to the red area she got stronger to she told me that Chaos was planning to bring her to us sooner but she got her 100 years ago and trained her now she is as strong as us and Chaos claimed her as the Fourth Angel of Chaos

TIME SKIP THREE DAYS LATER

We decided to eat with the campers today and ate what we always eat for breakfast mine is egg and bacon, Void got a ham and cheese sandwich, Elektra got Ham and cheese omelette, and Alpha got toast with butter and cereals. While we were eating we were talking about if we should tell the campers about Void's dream about Gaea... Then Chiron walked or trotted to us and asked "who are you four?" me and the others sighed and said "finally Chiron you asked" the four of us walked in front of everyone and the four of us said in unison "for weeks you have been wondering the four of us are now we will tell you" I looked at Alpha he nodded and he stepped forward and said "I am Alpha Son of Chaos and strategist and assassin and the second Angel of Chaos but I am also known as" he took a deep breath and removed his gift from our dad and he returned to the normal guy he is with blue hair and brown eyes but he still had his wings "I am or was Cameron Kane used to be son of Athena and now son of Chaos and lover of Void" the entire camp was surprised and started asking questions like "where have you been?" "why did you leave?" "where is Percy and Joanna?" he stepped back in silence and didn't answer but he shouted "SILENCE THE ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED SOON" then Void Stepped forward and said "I am Void Daughter of Chaos Third Angel Of Chaos and co-strategist and assassin to Alpha, I am also known as" she took in a deep breath and took of her disguise and her hair and eyes became brown she continued "I am or was Joanna Hudson former daughter of Demeter and now Daughter of Chaos and lover of Alpha" then Elektra stepped forward "I am Elektra Daughter of Chaos and Fourth Angel Of Chaos I am co-general to all the armies of Chaos along side with Omega" she took a deep breath took of her disguise and she went back to her beautiful self she continued " I am or was Zoe Nightshade former daughter of Atlas and now Daughter Of Chaos and lover of Omega" Finally I stepped forward and said "I am Omega Son of Chaos and First Angel Of Chaos I am General of all the armies of Chaos" I took a deep breath and my disguise fell apart my hair was black and messy while my eyes became sea green again "I am or was Percy Jackson used to be son of Poseidon and now Son of Chaos and lover of Elektra" after that the camp became silent and Alpha stepped forward and said "You may know now our real names but we no longer respond to them we are Omega, Alpha, Void and Elektra Children of Chaos and his angels Now and Forever more"

**a/n I made this a percyxzoe story because nobody voted except two people that said Hazel and Go back to annabeth I am sorry I did not do this so I asked my reliable girlfriend and friends to do what story and made this might not update in a long time because prom is coming up bye bye guys see you soon AND THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Explaining**

**Elektra/Zoe**

The entire camp became quiet and about three point two seconds later everybody started asking questions. The ones I caught were "how are you alive Zoe?", "where have you four been?", "how did you get your wings?" and "why are Zoe's wings different from the rest?" Alpha being the smart-ass he is answered a few. He said "one by one peasants first of Zoe was alive a hundred years ago. She was trained by Chaos and now the fourth and hopefully final angel. Her wings are different colour because well she choose it and probably because we were already angels before her. Me (Alpha), Omega and Void have been with chaos ever since 500 years that is why our life force cannot be sensed by Hades. We got our wings by becoming Chaos' most trusted and powerful soldiers all four of us have equal power the four of us are the second strongest being in the universe Next to Chaos himself." Then Annabeth asked Omega "why did you three leave?" Knowing Void she stepped forward and answered her question for Omega "well you guys treated us like trash, YOU KILLED MRS. O'LEARY WITHOUT HESITATION CONSIDERING SHE SAVED ALL YOUR SORRY ASSES NUMEROUS TIMES, THE OLYMPIANS FORGOT ABOUT US AND MOVED ON TO THE NEXT BIG THING WHICH IS THAT MANWHORE ON THE POSEIDON TABLE, YOU MY DEAR BITCH ANNABETH HAVE DPREAD LIES ABOUT US THREE AND WELL YOU ALMOST KILLED US AND ACCORDING TO CHAOS WE CAN JUST SAVE THE OLYMPIANS NOT THEIR CHILDREN SO IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE OR LIVE THROUGH THIS WAR YOU BETTER SHOW US YOU ARE WORTHY OF THAT" Void remembered her dream and continued "I HOPE THE GODS CAN HEAR THIS OUR OPPONENT IS NOT MY FAVORITE SISTER GAEA NOR HER CHILDREN BUT OUR BROTHER EREBUS HE IS SUMMONING CREATURES DEEP FROM TARTARUS AND HERA YOU HAVE TO ABANDON THE ANCIENT LAW IF YOU WANT TO WIN THIS WAR." Then all the Olympians came down and asked "Why should we abandon the ancient law?" Nobody talked for a while and knowing I understand why I said "you have to train your children better especially you Poseidon the training here in this camp are basic they need more than the basics to survive well if you don't want to I guess you have to say good bye to your current children." All the Olympians looked ate each other and nodded in agreement and have decided to abandon the ancient law Omega shouted "now demigods you will be trained under your parents minor or major god they still have to be trained all gods are important without one it will be unequal and unbalanced." He looked at us and said to the Olympians "we will not be trained by you because we are more powerful than you so instead we will visit our brothers and sisters and see if they are willing to lend a hand." We all looked at each other and knew who we will go to first our favourite sister Gaea.

TIME SKIP FOUR HOURS LATER

**Omega/Percy**

We arrived in Tartarus and convinced him to join us he did but he was very weak already so we just told him to rest. We went into the pit and found the cages of the Titans, Giants and Gaea we flew to her cut her cage open and hugged us she smelled like soil, trees and plants. After that we decided to talk to our nieces and nephews I said "greetings Titans and Giants we are requesting your help in a coming war against your uncle Erebus." Kronos asked "why should we help you demigod you were the one who sent us down here" I answered "ahh my dear nephew Kronos your mother said you were noisy as a child, We ask for your help for the survival of this planet and well do you want to see your Uncle Erebus ruling this Planet rather than you?" He remained silent and said "Fine we Titans are helping in this war" I looked at the giants and they nodded along too. I said to Alcyoneus "you will be reborn in New York so that you will be impossible to kill there and our last line of defense bye bye guys see you later."

After That we told the gods about their help they were relaxed because they know how powerful they are and if they team up they will be almost unbeatable. I looked around for Hazel once I found her I told her about making Alcyoneus' home land New York. She agreed but she asked for our help. Gaea made a pit and started summoning precious metals in the pit and the rest of us angles did the same and Hazel was using her powers to do what she did last time. After several hours Alcyoneus was alive and The giants came to New York. Me, Alpha, Void and Elektra looked at each other and I said "Last one to brother Ouranus' domain will clean up the cabin" once I said that Alpha and Void took of immediately, followed by Elektra leaving me behind. When we Finally arrived in Ouranus' domain we stopped and Ouranus was laughing because of the race and said that I was the last one great support big bro. We asked him if he would be willing to help he said "of course I will I want my wife Gaea to survive" we thanked him and flew away and teleported to a place where Chronus (the primodial of time) told us to go to he said he will support us in the war that is coming. We thanked him and teleported out of his domain and landed in Alaska I once again said "last one home cleans up" we all flew away and Alpha was surprised by this and we all left him behind we couldn't see him so we assumed he had no chance of winning. Once we landed in our Cabin in CHB we saw that the lights were opened and there was food ready for us. I saw Alpha smirk at us and said "you didn't say anything about teleporting and according to what I saw Elektra was the last one here so you and Elektra have some quality time together" Joanna walked to him and said "cheater and cheaters have to be punished" she dragged him to the table to eat and said "you shall receive your punishment after dinner." I started thinking about the punishment Joanna was gonna give Cameron and realized they were gonna do "it". We finished Dinner and got ready for bed we did some changes to the cabin we made it have two separate rooms one for us guys and one for the girls. When I got ready for bed already Zoe knocked and asked if she could sleep in my bed with me because the other couple already started doing "it". I let her sleep next to me I placed my hands around her and she did the same and slept with the sound of moaning from the other room

**a/n I will update soon but probably not this or next week busy time in school now with a dance competition coming and my 2 years anniversary with my gf is coming to so BYE BYE WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN**


	7. Author's Note (sorry)

I'm sorry to do this but with the end of the school year coming i have alot to do and I cannot update often. I will try but I have very busy Life with Soccer Finals coming up and a danicing competition elimination round coming up and the birthday of my girlfriend coming up I am very busy too I have to catch up with my studies and my dancing more so again sorry will try to update as soon as possible but I can't make any promises and btw there will be the demigods in HOO in my story just not yet I am Planning an epic twist I would Appreciate if you would give me some suggestions through the reviews or PM me about it also if you want I can put your OCs in my story just give me the following:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Godly parent:

Power:

Appearance:

Weapon/s:

Crush:

What ranking in the Army of Chaos he/she will be (I will consider putting some as angels of chaos but I need a good convincing to make them an angel)

ohh I forgot to mention I will make everyone have a pairing (yes even DylanxAnnabeth) so If you want your Character to be an Angel I have to make it have a relationship with someone.

Also I need help with the pairings in the HOO characters choose:

Frazel

Lazel

Jasper

Leper (leoxpiper)

Jeyna

Leyna

Freyna (possible)

Jazel (posible too)

pls I need help answer through the reviews Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM BACK! FIRST OF I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME AND IS VERY VERY BUSY.(STILL IS)  
WILL UPDATE PROBABLY WHEN I CAN WHICH IS NEXT WEEK SO STAY TUNED ;) EPIC TWIST IS COMMING UPP MWUAHAHAHA**

**SEEMS I FORGOT TO DO THIS:  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS EXCEPT THE OCs BESIDE THAT I OWN NOTHING.**

Chapter 7

Change of Allieance

Omega/Percy

Even though we convinced the Olympians to throw away the ancient law the brother of Chaos, Order, has not approve of it so they had to keep it. Even so the gods are still training their kids they have improved a bit and also hey seem happy to spend time with their children even Hades is happy which is a first. we were about to eat lunch when a Hecate camper came in and shouted "The Egotistic and Loyal potion is missing from the Hecate cabin." I instantly looked at Dylan and he acted confused because his head is tilted and his face is in an very confused state. I asked the Hecate camper "How long has it been missing?" He answered "for 500 years." he looked down at his shoe and looked Humiliated and his head shot up as if he remembered something. he said "there is a security camera there so if we watch the tape we can see who took it." He teleported to his cabin got the tape of the camera and teleported back saying "I have the tape." I formed a TV out of midair and placed the tape in and rewinded it to 500 years ago. when we stopped it it showed Annabeth sneaking in to the cabin stealing the potion. We all looked at her as if she was some slut and she disappeared.

So she was the one who cheated on me. She wasn't forced into doing it he forced my brother into doing it. I was so mad that the gods started forming a shield around their children to protect them. Elektra noticed this and she ran to me. She then she hugged me and she looked up and kissed me and she was a good kisser.

Alpha and Void looked as if Chaos was talking to them they looked at each other and nodded their heads as if they agree with something. Void looked at me and mouthed "meeting. cabin. NOW." So after that we teleported to our cabins

Alpha/Cameron

While Omega was being enraged and Elektra calming him down Chaos was talking to us and he said "I have seen the mind of Erebus he was going to fight the Olympians because he would like to set the mortals free from them and would not rule them, nobody would rule them he is curious on how the mortals will be without the gods and he and Order agreed that we should switch sides. Your siblings have agreed on this and so have your nieces and nephews so will you switch? and if you do you would act as our spies." I looked at Void and she agreed to this so she mouthed to the other two "meeting. cabin. NOW." so we teleported to our cabin and discussed it Percy said "we should switch besides what is better than giving false hope to the ones who will lose?" we all agreed to this and told Chaos of this. He said "good you agree now the soldiers agree to this and their is a prophecy concerning you it goes like this

9 shall go to the home where they used to love

they have wings and fly like a dove

they shall fight those who betrayed them

and who ever they fight for victory is theirs

three has the color black

one has red

one has green

one has silver

one has blue

one shall have yellow

the last shall have white

**a/n SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT TO THOSE WHO SENT ME OCs AND WANT THEM TO BE ANGELS PLEASE PICK WHICH COLOR THEY WILL HAVE FROM THE ONE ABOVE WHAT YOU CAN'T CHOOSE IS BLACK, WHITE AND SILVER REST IS UP FOR GRABS SO SUBMIT THEM! ON MY NEXT TOPIC ON THE AGENDA I WILL END THIS SOON**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Dead People**

Void/Joanna

It has been a while since I have seen the hunters and I wasn't suprised that Thalia wasn't part of it anymore. The hunters new lieutenant is Phoebe. I asked Phoebe what happened to Thalia and she looked down and I saw a tear go out of her eye and said "She died to protect me from a spear from behind." I knew that Thalia would protect her sisters in the hunt but I didn't know she would sacrifice her life to do that.

Omega/Percy

I was having a picnic with Zoe in the beach when I heard the Hunter's horn to saw Zoe was excited was a Huge understatement when she heard it she flapped her wings immediately (and wasting the food Cameron cooked for our picnic) and flew to them and I followed her but stopped in the air I looked down and saw Hazel crying alone and Leo was comforting her I flew down and asked her "Why are you crying?"

What she said shocked me completely "Today Is the 3rd Year anniversary of Nico's and Frank's death"

I stood there frozen with shock I thought that Nico was with Hades being his lieutenant and I thought Frank was in the roman Camp When I heard this I flew straight to the cabin and told Alpha and Void came in with news about Thalia's death and well we were shocked and when We talked to Chaos we got angrier

He said the cause of their deaths were the Olympians except Hermes, Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, Hera, Demeter, Athena ,Hades and Hepheastus

When we heard this we wanted to tear Olympus to pieces except the 9 mentioned the remaining can go rot in Tartarus

**So yeah a week turned to a month Sorry for not updating in a while had emotional problems you see My girlfriend Cheated on me with my best friend and well I locked myself in my room for a long long time and well today is the only day I got over it... making A new story soon and uhh keep up the reviews and THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED oh btw my beta reader said that I shouldn't accept other people's OCs and make my own OCs so I am contemplating if I should follow him or not**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi sorry haven't been updating in a long time had a busy life being a senior and I have to look for a finishing school to go to.  
My life has gotten better I have moved to new jersey and met a new girl that took my heart and well I have a major mind block on what I would do to this story so I am either putting it on hold for a while or I am putting it for adoption if nobody wants to adopt this story then I will put it on hold or discontinue it


	11. Chapter 11

HI guyz this story is adopted by Lord Dark Flame you should read his fanfics it is awesome like Anaklusmos14's also check out Pluto's daughter 12 (not sure if it is right)


End file.
